


Corellian Sea

by nikantros



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Corellia, Death, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Melancholy, Original Character Death(s), Sea, remembering the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikantros/pseuds/nikantros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Leia visit Corellia, mourn Han, remember the past and think of the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corellian Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm German, so i hope I didn't make to many language mistakes. If someone wants to give improvement suggestions I would be very delighted!

The salty breeze swept them as they were standing on the high cliffs. In front of them the cornelian sea raged.

„It’s the first time that I’m here at this place“, Leia Organa says, her voice was almost inaudible, drowned by the roaring of the water. „Of course I’ve visited Coronet and I’ve walked the Gold Beaches, but this one is an entirely different thing.“

Han had told her of this place, a long time ago. It had taken some time until he had confided himself to her, a some long time. There is much that had taken so long and different things that had been rushed, that had passed too quickly. But Han had told her of this place with the cliffs at the sea and the stony beach and of the meadow with the little cottage that lies behind it and in which he had grown up.

„Let’s walk to the cottage“, Luke said as if he had read her mind.

The cottage stood in the middle of a meadow with high-grown grasses. It was simple, tiny and built of grey stones. A rotten door lead to the inside, which consisted of a sparingly furnished kitchen and a bedroom.

„Astonishing, considering that six people had shared this house“, Leia mused.

„One time Han had taken me along to this place. You’ve been busy building up the Republic, but Han had needed to take some time-out from all the politics and diplomacy. So he’d taken me to the memories of his childhood. We didn’t stay long, maybe two days, one night, but I can still see him, the oven, the bed, his shadow still lingers between them…“ Luke felt silent. There was so much, too much to say. To much that had happened the last couple of months, to much that had happened while he had been away.

Instead he said: „I wished I could have said good-bye one last time, could have hold him in my arms one last time.“

Leia felt the same. Han and her have had their up and downs during the time of their marriage. There had been the wedding and the time afterwards with all of the young love, there had been Ben and Han, who had carved him his own little Falcon out of a piece of wood, so that their son could be the captain of a space ship, too.

And there were the different times too, the quarrels, the moments when Han had just vanished, because he needed „some time away“ and then, at last, Ben, and the massacre. It had destroyed them completely, Han went back and did, what he always did: He left und never dared to looked back. And she went back to politics, to her old duties as an diplomat and later on to them as a general.

They met each other again only after several years and their love and their differences had hit them again. A couple of hours later Han was dead, killed by their own son, a grievous blow to Leia that had left her despaired.

„We don’t have any remains, no body of him“, Leia whispered. „He had been destroyed with that planet forever. No burying, no ash that we could give back to the sea.“

It hurt, to know that there was nothing left of the dearest person, that the last chance of saying farewell had been taken from them.

Leia trembled all over her body and her cheeks burned. Luke took her in his arms. At least her brother was here with her after all these years, at least he had returned, but she was scared, very scared…

„You won’t leave me, will you? You won’t leave me this time?“, she spluttered. She had to know, she just had to, she needed this little piece of hope that she tried to save inside herself, especially now, when everything had become to much more difficult.

Luke raised his hand and wiped tears of her eyes. He held her close.


End file.
